Amnesia
by Maru11
Summary: [AU] Tenten takut untuk menjalani operasinya, ia takut operasi itu membuatnya kehilangan semua ingatnnya. Karena baginya ingatannya sangat berharga di kehidupannya./ Multichapter, Re-publish
Summary

[AU] Tenten takut untuk menjalani operasinya, ia takut operasi itu membuatnya kehilangan semua ingatnnya. Karena baginya ingatannya sangat penting di kehidupannya./ Multichapter,

Title : Amnesia

Main Cast : Tenten & Hyuuga Neji

Genre : Melodrama (Genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood author /plak/)

Author : Maru11 / Mong Au

/Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama The Innocent Man / Nice Guy/

- _Amnesia_ -

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu hari ini?" laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya ini baru saja mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Ditatapnya Tenten. Gadis itu tak merespon, ia diam membeku di tempatnya. Bahkan sendok yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk makan belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Mukanya terlihat pucat, membuat Neji langsung berasumsi kalau ia sedang sakit.

"Apa kau sakit?" Neji mencoba untuk menggapai dahi Tenten yang kelihatan pucat. Tapi sebelum Neji menyentuhnya, tangan Tenten terlebih dahulu menggapai tanganya.

Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Neji dengan penuh kebencian. "Hyuuga Neji, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mendekatiku?" tanyanya membuat segumpalan nasi yang belum Neji kunyah langsung tertelan ke tenggorokannya.

[Flashback : 7 bulan yang lalu]

"Hanabi bertahanlah, tou-san akan segera pulang." Dengan panik lelaki bersurai hitam panjang mengkilap itu mengelap keringat di dahi sang adik dengan handuk basah. "Hinata, bawakan lagi air dinginnya." Pekiknya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa gadis lainnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dan tak kalah paniknya segera memberikan apa yang di perintahkan kakaknya. "Nii-san, bagaimana ini. Ayah tak bisa di hubungi." Ia menarik-narik lengan kakaknya sambil menangis.

"Hiks, Hanabi-chan bertahanlah," sambungnya masih dengan isakan. Sang kakak yang melihatnya semakin bingung. Matanya nampak tenagh menerawang sekeliling ruangan berusah mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan adikknya. Dan ekor Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah telfon yang terletak di atas nakas pakaian adiknya.

Tanpa basa-basi ia berlari dengan cepat menggapai telfon tersebut. Tit! Tit! Tit! Jari jemarinya memasukkan beberapa nomor, "Halo ambulan?!" Pekiknya kelewatan panik. "Ya, alamatnya di 226-01, kediaman Hyuuga. Ne Arigatou." Telpon telah ia tutup. Dengan bernafas lega ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, sambil memandangi kedua adik perempuannya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, ambulan akan segera kemari. Hanabi akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya mencoba menenangkan adikknya.

"Apa yang nii-san katakan?! Bagaimana kalau ayah tahu tentang penyakit Hanabi? Ayah baru saja di pecat dari perusahaan. Dan kita hidup miskin." Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya mengingat bagaimana kondisi keuangan mereka saat ini.

"Diamlah kau hinata, jangan sampai aku menamparmu! Biarkanlah Hanabi menjalankan prngobatanya. Untuk biayanya aku yang akan mengurusnya. Akan aku lakukan apa pun demi kesembuhan Hanabi!" dengan penuh amarah Neji mengomeli Hinata.

Hinata yang menyadarinya merasa bersalah, dilihatnya adiknya di berada di sampinya tengah pingsan dengan peluh yang membanjiri dahinya. Mereka baru mengetahui penyakit yang di derita oleh Hanabi, sepertinya Hanabi memang pintar menyembunyiakan semuanya. Tapi tak sebaik itu karena beberapa hari yang lalu Neji menyeretnya ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa.

Dan di pastikan oleh dokter berkacamata yang mereka temui, Hanabi menderita penykit _Emfisema_ berat yang harus segera di operasi.

-o0o-

2 hari telah berlalu, Hanabi telah melaksanakan operasinya, tapi ia masih harus menjalani beberapa tahap rehabilitasi agar sembuh total.

Neji duduk di bawah pohon cerry yang lebat, di tatapnya sekeliling rumah sakit dengan seksama. Sebenarnya ia tak boleh berada di sana terlalu lama, karena ia harus segera bekerja mencari nafkah. Apalagi ayahnya sudah 2 hari _lost contact_ dengan mereka, enahlah mungkin ayahnya sedang ada urusan, ponselnya juga tak aktif.

 _Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo~_

Ponsel Neji berbunyi mengalunkan suara emas Fukai Mori, dirogohnya kocek celana jeans yang ia kenakan, ia mendapatakan panggilan dari kantor polisi. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Moshi-moshi," salamnya sopan, dari sebrang sana suara seorang polisi laki-laki terdengar samar-samar. Neji mebelalakan matanya, air wajahnya mulai berubah, bulir bulir air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tanganya melemas, dan dengan kekuatan kilat, ia berlari entah kemana.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaganya, air mata masih memenuhinya. Tak sekali terlihat ia tengah meraung-raung dalam larinya. Suara dan pesan yang di sampaikan oleh polisi tadi mengiang-iang di pikirannya.

" _Hyuuga Hiashi ditemukan meninggal akibat terjatuh dari tebing, diduga kuat penyebab kematian kaena kesalahan pada mesin mobil. Silahkan datang ke almat rumah sakit yang kami berika,"_

Ia tak menyangka dan masih beranggapan jikalau polisi tersebut hanya bermain-main. Tapi tidak dikala ia sudah sampai di depan mayat ayahnya, pikian itu langsung ia tepis jauh-jauh dan ia mulai mencoba percaya dan ikhlas kalau tou-sannya sudah benar-benar tak ada lagi di sisinya.

-o0o-

Hari-hari berlalu, upacara pemakaman tou-sannya telah usai. Dan masa rehabilitasi Hanabi hanya tingga hitungan jari. Tapi Neji masih belum bisa melunasi pengobatan Hanabi, uang yang ia kumpulkan telah ludes untuk acara pemakaman ayahnya.

"Tou-san bagaimana kau bisa pergi secepat itu?" di depan makam sang ayah ia tengah galau memikirkan nasib kedua adiknya. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk mati saja agar semua bebannya berkurang, tapi ia tak mau bersikap egois. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata juga menanggung beban yang berat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengemudi begitu ceroboh, huh?" tanyanya yang mendapat balasan dari bunyi hembusan angin. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

[Flashback]

"Tou-san ada apa dengan mobilmu? Kenalpotnya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan asap." Neji yang tengah memakai sepatunya untuk pergi bekerja, terlihat risih dengan mobil ayahnya.

"Hm, entahlah. Tou-san juga tak tau. Biarkan saja dulu, nanti akan tou-san bawa ke bengkel." Sang ayah, yang baru keluar dari mobil nampak ikut memperhatikan apa yang di risihkan anaknya tersebut. Memang bebar sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan mobil itu.

"Sebaiknya cepat di perbaiki, kalau tak mau masuk rumah sakit." Neji berlari keluar rumah. "Ya, jaga omonganmu nak!." Teriak Hiashi naik darah.

[End of Flashback]

Perlahan air matanya ia luncurkan dari kelopak iris laendernya, ia semakin lama semakin larut dalam kesedihannya. Tapi ia mencoba bangkit -

"Sudahlah Tou-san, aku akan pulang sekarang. Berbahagialah di sana. Jangan mengkhawatirkan kami?"

-dengan melarikan diri,

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kompleks pemakaman. Hari ini adalah hari rabu, matahari bersembunyi malu-malu di belakang awan membuat sejuk para penghuni bumi. Neji harus kembali bekerja, dan hari ini ia bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah rumah makan cepat saji yang cukup masyhur di tempatnya.

Baru akan melangkahkan kakinya, terlihat segerombolan orang yang tengah berkerumun menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun mendekat dan mencoba mengambil posisi paling depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Permisi, permisi." Ucapnya saat menyelinap menerobos orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul. Beberapa ibu-ibu dan siswi nampak tengah menutup matanya. Neji makin penasaran, sampai sempat terlintas dibenaknya kalau yang sedang mereka tonton ini adalah orang gila yang tengah _Nude_.

Sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat apa yang tak mau mereka lihat. Bukan orang gila yang sedang nude, terlihat di sana seorang gadis yang bersimbah darah. Hampir mau mati rasanya Neji melihatnya. Tak ada yang mau membawanya, gadis itu di biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di aspal keras.

Neji yang tak sampai hati pun dengan baik hati menolong, karena di lihatnya tak banyak laki-laki yang ada di sana. Jangan kan menyuruh ibu-ibu itu untuk menolong membopong melihat saja tidak mampu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggendong gadis tersebut. Setengah pakaiannya sudah penuh dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepala dan tangan sang gadis. Mungkin setelah ia selesai membopongnya ia akan di kira baru saja memutilasi orang sangking banyaknya darah.

Semua orang memandang ke arah Neji yang tengah tergesa-gesa membopong gadis tersebut. "Ini begitu sakit," dengan suara lirih, gadis itu sadar. Membuat Neji tambah panik, bayangkan saja hidup mati seseorang kini ada di tangannya.

"Hei, bertahanlah. Kita sebentar lagi sampai di rumah sakit." Ujarnya, memerintah gadis itu untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak itu terbuka memerjap mengatur intensitas cahaya yang irisnya terima. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah adannya seseorang di sampingnya. Tak terlalu jelas bentuk wajahnya karena orang itu tengah tertidur dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Nona, nona. Bangunlah." Ia mencoba membangunkannya, tapi nihil. Orang itu masih tertidur. "Nona, bangunlah." Ucapnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit mengelus kepalanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil nona? Jadi bagaimana kau mau merahasiakannya atau mati di tanganku?" kepala itu terangkat. Tenten membelalakkan matanya.

"Shino-san?!" pekiknya ketakutan.

"Hei kau tak apa?" sebuah suara terdengar membuatnya kembali membukakan matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat membukakan mata nafasnya terasa tercekik.

"Hei, sadarlah. Tak apa-apa." Neji mencoba menenangkannya gadis bercepol dua yang terlihat sangat panik ini. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku masih hidup?" tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, cepol di sebelah kanannya telah rusak karena perbuatannya.

"Kau korban takbrak lari. Aku menyelamatkanmu." Jawab Neji yang malah membuat gadis itu menangis keras.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Baka! Aku sudah tak mau hidup lagi!" ia memukul berulang kali dada Neji yang sudah tampak seperti samsak di matanya. Kesal, lelaki ini sungguh tak tau beban berat yang ia terima.

"Mati bukanlah alternatif yang baik untuk melarikan diri, kau seharusnya bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepadaku karena telah menyelamatkan hidupmu." Ucap Neji, memang ada benarnya apa yang di katakan hyuuga ini.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Saat dia ingin aku mati hanya karena aku tak sengaja mengetahui dia telah membu..."

Sreet! Pintu kamar inap di geser, seseorang dengan kacamata hitam masuk membuat Tenten langsung senyap. Ia bersembunyi di belakang Neji. "Nona Tenten? Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik saj-ja." Tenten menjawab dengan tergagap. Membuat Neji mengetahui dengan mudah kalau gadis itu takut. Atau mungkin ia gugup karena menyukai laki-laki ini, ah itu bukan urusannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, ehm tunggu sebentar aku harus menjawab panggilan." Laki-laki itu pergi dari ruangan. Neji merasa aneh karena ia merasa tak asing dengan wajah laki-laki tesebut.

"Hei, kau. Aku benar-benar ingin maka takoyaki sekarang. Keluarlah dan bilang ke orang berkacamata hitam itu untuk membelikannya." Tenten sudah tak menangis lagi dan lebih tenang.

"Heh? Apa-apaan kau ini?" Neji mengernyit, gadis ini benar-benar aneh pikrirnya.

"Sudahlah cepat lakukan." Tenten turun dari kasurnya dan mendorong Neji keluar. Neji pun hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan dan pergi menemui orang yang di maksud Tenten.

Clingak-clinguk, Neji tak mendapati orang yang di maksud di sekitar lokasi. Ia pun pegi ke arah pintu keluar di lorong barat. Dan menemukannya di sana tengah berbicara denagan seseorang di telpon.

"Aku tak mau tau lagi! Aku sudah mengotori tanganku dengan membunuh Hyuuga itu!" Shino yang berteriak membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

Bibirnya bergetar, "Ano, siapa Hyuuga yang anda maksud?" tanya Neji.

.

.

.

Matahari condong ke barat, gelap malam akan segera datang. Neji meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia ketakutan setelah menyadari sesuatu.

[Flashback]

"Maaf apa yang anda katakan?" pria itu berbalik sambil membuka kacamatanya dan melihat Neji mematung berdiri di sana.

"Shino-san?" Neji mengenal pria tersebut, ia adalah atasan ayahnya. Dirinya bingung setegah mati. Serasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal dari semua kejadian yang ia alami.

" _Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Saat ini semua orang ingin aku mati hanya karena aku tak sengaja mengetahui kalau merekaa membu..."_ terngiang-iang kalimat yang belum selesai Tenten sempurnakan di kepalanya, membunuh? Hyuuga?

Ataukah ia hanya salah dengar? Salah dengar sekali pun ia telah memergoki penjahat. Dan tidak ada lagi keturunan lain yang memiliki marga Hyuuga di sini.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara pria yang di ketahui bernama Shino itu membangunkannya dari khayalanya.

"Heuh? Ah, tidak. Saya permisi dulu." Dengan terburu-buru Neji pergi meninggalkan temapat itu.

[End of Flashback]

"Hei," sebuah kepala muncul di hadapan Neji membuatnya langsung melompat dari duduknya. Demi apa pun ia sedang tak mood berurusan dengan makhluk mistis apa pun sekarang.

"Ya! ini aku." Neji membalikan badannya, dan mendapati Tenten berdiri di sana dengan pose tangan berbentuk V nya, kepalanya dan tanganya masih di perban.

"Aish, kau mengejutkanku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Huh? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Neji sepanting, bagaimana gadis itu bisa berada di dalam rumahnya dengan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Aku mengikutimu, baka! Kau tak mengunci pintu rumahmu. Dan sekarang kau tahu kan kalau dia itu seorang pembunuh." Tenten menunjuk Neji dengan jari telunjuknya .

"Kembalilah ke rumah sakit, kau bisa di tangkap karena melarikan baju rumah sakit." Sambung Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tenten kemudian berlutut di hadapan Neji, "Aku mohon selamatkan aku dari orang jahat itu!" pekiknya memohon sambil berlutut.

[Neji Pov]

"Ya, kau gila?" Gadis ini sungguh gila, "Kumohon selamatkanlah aku." Aku bangkit dari posisi awalku dan lekas meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi tak bisa karena gadis gila ini terus menerus bergelantungan di kakiku.

"Aku mohon~ semua orang tak percaya kepadaku kalau ia membunuh seseorang." Aku menghentikan langkahku. Apa mungkin gadis ini mengetahui sesuatu yang tak aku ketahui, padahal sebenarnya harus ku ketahui?

"Baiklah, sebelum itu aku ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan." Ujarku, ia perlahan melepaskan tanganya dari kakiku. "Aku akan menjawab sebisaku, tapi sebelum itu ayo kita makan dulu. Aku benar-benar lapar." Ujarnya yang membuat darahku mendidih, bagaimana ia bisa sepolos ini.

.

.

.

[Tenten Pov]

Aku tak tahu siapa pria yang ada di depanku ini, yang jelas ia cukup baik karena sudah mau memasakkanku sebuah telur setengah matang, yang bagiku rasanya seperti telur tak matang.

Aku awalnya ingin kabur dari rumah sakit dan tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaranya dengan demon Shino-san.

" _Ano, siapa Hyuuga yang anda maksud?"_

Dan akhirnya seperti menemukan seberkas titik cahaya, aku kembali bersemangat menjalani kehidupanku.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya, tapi mengapa ia tampak begitu sedih sekarang?

"Ne, aku sudah selesai. Arigatou makananya, Hiashi-san." Ucapku senang sambil tersenyum. "Siapa yang kau panggil Hiashi-san itu?"

"Tentu saja dirimu." Ia tersenyum miring. Apakah aku salah nama? Tapi aku melihat ukiran di dinding yang bertuliskan Hyuuga Hiashi tadi, ah apakah aku salah lagi?

"Baka! Namaku Ne-Ji bukan Hi-A-Shi." Hi-A-Shi? Mengapa nama itu sangat familiar bagiku? Aw! Kenapa kepalaku begitu sakit dan mengapa semuanya menghitam.

Aku tak bisa mengatur keseimbanganku. Sebelum benar-benar hilang kesadaran aku merasakan Neji berlari ke arahku sambil meneriaki namaku.

Jadi dia tau namaku.

-o0o-

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela membuatku mau tak mau membuka mataku. aku membelalakan mataku dan tersadar akan sesuatu. Dengan segera aku bangkit dari tidurku.

"Neji-san!" pekikku. Aku berlarian mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahnya, sampai aku menemukannya tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu. Jujur saja aku tidak memiliki rasa kasihan untuk membangunkannya, jadi langsung saja aku bangunkan dirinyaa.

"Neji-san bangunlah ini sangat penting!" ujarku sambil menghuyung-huyungkan badannya. "Neji-saaann~~!"

"Hm, apa yang kau mau?" Dengan suara payau lirih khas orang baru bangun tidur ia menjawabku, matanya masih tertutup rapat. "Aku mau dirimu!" ujarku, aish aku lupa menambahkan kata berbicara di kalimatku.

"NANI!? Menjauhlah kau _pervert_!" Neji melompat dari tidurnya dan pergi menjauhiku, aish aku benar-benar baka!

.

.

.

Kami duduk bertiga di ruang makan. Adik Neji yang bernama Hinata tibaa-tiba saja muncul. Jadi ku ajak saja dia bergabung. "Jadi apa kalian sudah siap mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanyaaku di balas antusiasme Hinata dan muka membosankan Neji.

"ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang,"

"Ara, Tenten-chan mulai saja langsung ceritanya." Hinata nampak begitu tak sabaran dengan ceritaku.

"Jadi malam itu adalah malam kepulanganku dari jepang ke korea. Kaa-san ku bilang setelah aku pergi ke korea, dalam dua hari mereka juga akan menjalankan perjalanan bisnis ke tempat yang aku tak tahu. Mereka bilang akan pulang dalam dua minggu. Jadi aku bisa mengurus semua keperluan keberangkatan dengan sekertaris ayahku, orang itu adalah Shino-san." Aku mulai bercerita.

"Aku pun pergi ke ruangan Shino-san yang kebetulan ada di lantai dua, saat menaiki tangga aku mendengar bahwa Shino-san sedang berteriak kepada seseoang. Jadi aku pergi mengendap-ngendap ke arah ruangannya."

"Dia berkata bahwa ia baru saja membunuh orang di telfon. Aku terkejut dan langsung menjauh, tapi sialnya adegan-adegan seperti di dalam film membuatku parno dan aku pun berjalan mundur dengan hati-hati tapi aku tak tahu kalau ada patung macan di sana." Selama bercerita terus menerus ku pandangi secara bergantian wajah Hinata dan Neji. Neji nampak ingin mencelah beberapa kali, tapi aku tak memberikannya kesempatan itu 'evilsmirk'

"Aku pun terjatuh, Shino-san mendengar hal itu. Ia segera mendapati adanya aku di sana. Dan karena aku tak berlatih bagaimana membuat mimik wajah yang baik, Shino-san tahu kalau aku mendengar percakapanya hanay dari wajahku. Ia menatap tajam ke arahku dan menarikku. Aku sekali berteriak tapi tak ada yang mendengar, lalu saat aku akan berteriak lagi, Shino-san sudah membungkamku."

"Aku ketakutan setengah mati, Shino-san benar-benar terlihat seperti _pyscho_ saat itu! Dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk memilih diam dan selamat atau mengatakanya kepada orang lain dan celaka. Lalu aku bertanya kepadanya siapa yang ia bunuh. Ia mengejakan nama orang tersebut di hadapanku, namanya dalah Hi-A-Shi" Neji menggebrak mejanya matanya memerah membuatku dan Hinata panik.

"Dan malam itu aku pun tak jadi pergi ke korea, aku malah pergi melarikan diri." Aku menghela nafas berat, "Mungkinkah Hiashi yang ia maksud adalah, orang yang namanya terukir di sana?" tanyaku.

[Normal Pov]

Tenten tak menyangka kalau cerita yang ia bawakan itu akan membuat Neji dan adiknya semakin terpuruk. Yah mana Tenten tahu kalau Hiashi itu adalah ayah mereka yng belum seminggu meninggal.

Kring!kring! telfon rumah berbunyi, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak untuk mengangkatnya. Meliaht itu, Tenten pun dengan sukarelawan bergerak mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi," Ucapnya, "Kiba-kun!" Tenten berteriak girang kala seseorang kepercayaanya kini menelfonya. Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap.

"Ah~ aku sementar waktu tidak akan pulang. Aku menginap di rumah teman." Ucap Tenten. "Hei! Siapa yang kau anggap teman aku tak akan menampung mu di sini!" Neji menyahut.

"Ah, telfonlah aku lagi nanti Kiba-kun." Tenten mengakhiri telfonya dan pergi keluar menghampiri Neji.

"Neji-san, kau mau kemana?" Tenten menguntit Neji dari belakang, Neji memandang ke arah Tenten tapi tak menggubrisnya. Tenten menghela nafasnya entahlah kenapa ia merasa Neji menjadi begitu dingin hari ini.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam senyap. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, Tenten tak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi dan ia hanya mengikuti Neji. Sesekali karena membosankan ditendangnya beberapa batu kerikil di jalanan.

"Siapa yang menelfon?" Neji angkat bicara, Tenten menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu kemana inti pembicaraan ini.

"Dia pengacaraku, juga teman dekatku." ucap Tenten, berharap Neji tak bertanya lagi.

"Hn, Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Ia bilang setelah selesai menginap di rumah temanku itu aku harus pulang untuk di operasi, sebenarnya operasinya akan di lakukan di korea. Tapi karena insiden itu aku tak bisa." Tenten menghadap ke bawah.

"Operasi? Kau sakit?" Neji kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi yang begitu minim.

"Aku menderita penyakit saraf yang parah, harus di operasi. Tapi aku tak mau di operasi, jika aku melakukannya 70% kemungkinan aku akan mengalami amnesia."

"Kau harus menjalaninya, operasi itu. lagipula amnesia itu tak berlaku lama kan? Kau bisa mengembalikan semua ingatanmu." Mereka sampai si sebuah jembatan, yang Tenten tak tahu namanya. Angin sore meniup rambut Neji membuat Tenten tak berhenti memandanginya.

Jika seperti ini ia tak mau melupakannya.

 _-TBC-_

A/N

Woaah OwO maru disini mempersembahkan fic NejiTen. Fic nya emang agak gaje, feels nya juga mungkin belum dapet. Author masih belajar, fic ini emg masih jauh dari kata sempurna T^T huehueheue senpaiii help help~ juga di fic ini banyak flashbacknya, kaya dalam flashback ada flashback lagi /ambigu/ juga mian buat ke-ooc-an Neji ;;; itu cuman bakal berlaku sementara kok~

Btw ini author tulis genrenya Melodrama, tapi pas author koreksi ulang kok jadi kayak Blackcomedy yak :v lol dah~ gini nih efeknya kalo jadi melonkolis #authorsalahgaul xD

/Author menerima saran dan kritik dengan senang hati ;;/ semoga suka^^

Maru11


End file.
